


watch your dog, asshole

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Liam's dog is in danger, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Face Punching, Sharing a Room, Summer Camp, it's nothing sexual i promise, not really but the tag is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: “The dog guy?” Mason asked watching them with amusement.“His dog ran just in front of my truck and I almost ran him over,” the guy smirked again throwing Liam a pointed look.-----Liam really didn't like karma.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	watch your dog, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> You already know the drip. My dog almost died today because she suddenly ran in the middle of the road and the guy shouted at me so I had to put my guilt into this fanfiction. It was really fun writing this because my sense of humour is very much ridiculous today. I'm just glad my dog's alive. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stupid glasses.”

Liam’s head was throbbing pulsing under the hot sun light. Jojo didn’t want to go with him and he was tired, so fucking tired.

_“I forgot my glasses; can you bring them to work to me? And while you’re doing it, can you walk Jojo as well?”_

Don’t get him wrong, Liam loved his mom and he also loved their dog but both of them were pissing him off right now. He knew he should’ve stayed with Mason these two days he was spending in Beacon Hills. This day was supposed to be peaceful and full of sleep, eating and playing video games. This was supposed to be his day without any disturbances.

Liam hoped karma was seeing this, he fucking hoped she was watching his every step. It wasn’t fair, why was he always the one doing things for others? Why could no one do something for him without Liam asking first?

Being in charge of a camp with a bunch of guys and chicks wasn’t his idea. Preparing all the games and taking care of those little runts wasn’t his idea either. Yes, he was making some money out of it but he would much rather suffocate by living in a dumpster rather than taking care of ungrateful children.

It was all Mason’s fault. Mason said it will be fun, Mason said that this will be the best summer of their lives. But it was so much easier to say something like that when you found yourself a boyfriend who is going to spend the rest of the summer with you.

Liam just wished all of these things happened under better circumstances. That they happened without that embarrassing party or the times he caught his best friend and his boyfriend eating each other’s faces off. He wished he could forgot how that one kid asked him what sex meant (that asshole Brett sent that kid to him, he was sure of it).

So yeah, bringing glasses to his mom was the last drop or that was what he thought. Liam was pissed off and when he was finally returning home with a thought that he has to get that driving license already so he wouldn’t have to bother with something like this, karma obviously haven’t seen him.

The party was supposed to be great. They had all kinds of colours for the balloons, they had an awesome playlists with the best songs on earth, they had fireworks even. Well, they would’ve fireworks if Liam didn’t ruin the whole thing. But to be fair, he was on that camp for a whole two weeks and he has had enough. His only wish was so the party would end as soon as possible so he could just get home already. Liam had no friends other than Mason who was occupied these whole two weeks so he couldn’t even ramble to anyone about his issues. He called his mom one time sometime about a fifth day in when he was totally fed up after one of the kids threw up and he had to clean up the whole thing, _it was on his shoes for god’s sake,_ but his mom was busy and told him she’ll call him later that night. She didn’t call him back and so Liam was left alone by himself and the terrible scent of puke on his shoes.

After that he didn’t call anyone. Maybe it was childish to hold a silent treatment to his mom who apparently didn’t catch her mistake but he did. And he was a seventeen year old teenager who was too young to hold this much responsibility.

So it was Mason’s fault when he stopped the music leaving all the kids crying about how they wanted to dance. It was Mason’s fault when Liam threw the firework into a dumpster earlier that week with his destroyed shoes. He didn’t do it on purpose, believe him, he never would’ve done anything that would destroy the fun. Liam was just tired and so painfully alone that every movement hurt his head like it was doing it right now.

It was Mason’s fault when Jojo jumped into the middle of the road in front of a blue shiny pickup truck. It was Mason’s fault that he didn’t register the movement of his dog and couldn’t pull him back in time. The driver was quick though, thankfully or his dog would be dead by now. Liam was sure he heard some yelling but by this point he was too exhausted to even focus on what the driver was yelling. He was just glad Jojo was back by his side alive and without any injuries.

But now the driver was getting to a stop parking right in front of him, _great._

“Hey! Watch your dog!” The guy was making his way to Liam a pissed off expression on his face. At least someone was feeling as great as Liam.

“Look, I’m really sorry.” Liam was too exhausted for his I.E.D. to catch up his actions. Liam was too exhausted to be stubborn, it was his fault and just this one time he could admit it was his fault.

“I could’ve killed him!” What was this guy’s problem? Why was he even bothering with talking to him? He should’ve just drive away.

“I’m sorry, thanks for not killing him.” He was tired, he wasn’t in a mood and he definitely wasn’t in the right state of mind of looking out for the tone of his voice. The guy was apparently offended by the way he gasped in shock. Arrogant prick. Why couldn’t he leave Liam alone?

“I don’t see you being much grateful about it.” The guy’s arms were too ripped not to notice how the muscles move under the movement of crossing across his chest. Liam wanted to run away, he wasn’t in a mood for a fight.

_Stupid glasses._

“If you want to beat my ass, just do it, alright? No need to teach me a lesson I am very much aware of my mistake.” Unlike his mother who still by the way didn’t apologize to him.

Then he felt the punch to his nose and the blood immediately dripping from his nostrils. He looked up for the first time into those green eyes he hasn’t seen before and the only thing he saw there was just plain anger. Liam didn’t even wince, his body was too tired to even comprehend that a fist met up with his nose. The guy looked surprised suddenly like he finally saw how tired Liam was, finally noticing those big black circles under his eyes and the way his body was trembling.

“Watch your dog, asshole.” And then he was gone, finally.

Jojo didn’t get any treats that day and Liam didn’t play any video games. His embarrassment keeping him from doing anything.

Stupid music. Stupid fireworks. Stupid glasses. Stupid guy.

\------

It wasn’t Liam’s idea getting into a bus to another batch of the earlier said camp and it was definitely not Liam’s idea being in a charge of one of the groups. Asshole Brett bailed on them on the last minute and there was no one other than Liam that could be the leader of that certain group.

Their name was Peppas the pigs, don’t ask. He didn’t ask for being a babysitter to a bunch of seven and eight year olds so you shouldn’t ask either.

His cabin was at least okay. Liam didn’t have to share it with anyone so that was good news and he had bathrooms close which was another plus. Maybe karma saw him eventually and everything will be okay.

“Liam?” There was a knock on his door and then a familiar voice of one of his kids so he opened and looked down seeing a disgusted face.

“What happened?” he asked hoping just for a spider or something.

“Claire threw up.” Or maybe karma could go fuck itself.

He was sure life was just preparing him for future. In the meantime when everyone will be starting in their jobs and will fuck up, everyone else will be crying over how they messed up and at the same time Liam won’t even blink because he was used to it. Liam was used to fuck ups, little or big embarrassing moments that made his life a living hell. So yeah, he was sure he’ll be fine in the future because he wasted all of his embarrassing encounters. At least he hoped so.

\------

“What do you mean a new guy is coming?” he asked Mason that evening during dinner. Corey was still attached to his side and there was no point in trying to tear them apart. Don’t get him wrong, he liked Corey but Liam just needed some alone time with his best friend.

“He’ll be here instead of Brett,” Mason answered putting another scoop of rice into his mouth. Liam didn’t eat that dinner, the only thing he could see was puke and puke only. Nope, he wasn’t hungry thank you very much.

“So I won’t have to be in charge of my group anymore?” Maybe he could get something out of it.

“No, Liam. Those kids are used to you already and they love you. The guy will be here for help and will be participating in the games because right now we could really use another pair of hands.” Liam was glad Mason thought those kids loved him because honestly? He really needed to be someone’s favourite if it wasn’t his best friend nor his mom (even though he maybe exaggerated a little bit about that). He was fine with these kids.

“When is he coming?” When he was really trying the rice really looked like puke.

“Sometime tomorrow around lunch.” And that was okay with Liam because he could prepare for that, no other surprises like Claire and her puking three times in row. He had time to prepare for this and he would not be thrown out into cold water anymore.

At least he thought so until he saw the blue shiny pickup truck.

“Oh, come on!” he groaned from the bench he was sitting on. Claire was braiding beads into his hair and Liam just hoped she won’t puke on him.

The guy got out from the driver’s seat and was greeted by the other leaders together with Mason and Corey. It was ridiculous. What did Liam do to deserve this? He felt how his head was pulsing with pain once again and then the guy made an eye contact and smirked. _The guy fucking smirked._

And now Mason was making a conversation with that arrogant prick and started leading him Liam’s way. Was there any quick method on how he could quickly pass out? Was there any law against throwing kids at the guys that almost ran over your dog? Because Liam was strongly considering this option, he was confident he could lift Claire up and throw her at the guy.

“This is my friend Liam,” Mason said pointing at him and the guy’s smirk widened into a full on smile.

“Yeah, you are the dog guy!” he exclaimed earning a confused look from the boy standing next to him.

“And you are the asshole that punched me in the face!” Liam could play this game too, even if he was less tired than he was in their earlier encounter he was still too tired to punch him back and Liam really didn’t want Claire to puke on him.

“The dog guy?” Mason asked watching them with amusement.

“His dog ran just in front of my truck and I almost ran him over,” the guy smirked again throwing Liam a pointed look.

“You almost killed Jojo? I will punch you too, Liam! How dare you risk this precious creature’s life?!” Mason shouted scaring Claire away excusing herself to go to a bathroom. Liam was only glad because now he could stand up and punch the guy himself.

“It was your fault! If you didn’t get me in this stupid camp I wouldn’t be so tired and I would notice he was running in front of a car!” Now he just had to decide which one he should hit first. The guy punched him first but Mason was ignoring him this whole summer and now that he wasn’t he just yelled at him. Fuck it; he’ll punch both of them at the same time. How hard must it be?

“Wow, you have some serious anger issues, pup.” Oh yeah, he will definitely punch the guy first and so he did. His fist met with the guy’s nose and there was a satisfying crack just after he withdrew his fist away.

“What the fuck? You just broke my nose!” There was blood on the guy’s lip as it was slowly falling out from his nostrils and Liam couldn’t do anything than smile.

“Well, you punched me first.” Now it was his time to shine with his best smirk. Liam was okay now, no need to punch Mason too even though the boy stepped away from them with a few steps backwards.

“Remind me to never even step a foot into your cabin, I really do not want to know what is going to happen in there.” Liam’s smirk froze as he slowly turned around to face his best friend hoping he heard wrong.

“WHAT?” he used his every brain cell not to yell and scare away any other kid.

“Yeah, did I not mention it already? You are sharing a cabin.”

Liam was sure karma was sticking up its middle finger at him smiling devilishly. Karma must’ve enjoyed his throes so much it was worse and worse with each minute. Liam hated karma.

\------

And now they were roommates, the person that was controlling this simulation had really twisted sense of humour because it was unbelievable how ridiculous this whole situation has been so far.

Theo, as he later learned, did not talk to him for a whole two days which was not fair. Theo had no right to use the silence treatment against him; he was the one who punched Liam first. Okay, there weren’t any broken noses the first time but the asshole and his smug face deserved it. Liam did not regret punching him, not even a little bit.

“I’m sorry.” He did not regret it but Theo was closer to his towel and Liam was too lazy to lean over. Stupid Theo and his mind games.

“For being asshole or for breaking my nose?” the other boy asked him amusedly looking Liam in the eyes. Another mind game Liam noticed he liked doing, making people around him think they were something less. But he wouldn’t let himself fall for his act.

“I was not being an asshole, you were!” He could get the towel himself, if Theo just moved to the right a little Liam would definitely…

“So I guess you are not apologizing?” Maybe if he showed the toothbrush into Theo’s mouth and choked him to death everything would be so much better.

“I’m apologizing for breaking your nose,” he said then and cursed himself for being a pussy. Who would even miss this smug asshole, no one would notice Liam murdering him.

“But not for punching me.” Theo raised one of his eyebrows his lips quirked into a small smile.

“No.” He was prepared for some other snarky remark or for another punch in his face but nothing came.

“That’s fair,” the other boy said after a while shrugging and spitting some saliva mixed with toothpaste into the sink.

“What?”

“I punched you first so it’s only fair for you to punch me back and you apologized for breaking my nose.” To add seriousness to his words Theo touched his purple nose over the band aid.

“So you will not give me the silent treatment anymore?”

“What silent treatment?” Theo smirked again laughing when Liam punched him lightly in the arm.

“Asshole.”

\------

This game was so stupid. Who even decided that Liam was the one hunting kids? He already caught seven kids and it wasn’t even near the end and he was already soaked up in sweat. He should have a break or collapse right there right now, Liam was sure karma would even make some kid throw up on him while he would be unconscious.

“Hey, pup!” Liam wanted to ignore it because no one called him pup and even though it felt like it was heading towards him no one would possibly want to talk to him during this stupid game. Unless it was Theo and the terrible nickname he decided to call Liam by so he turned around. There he was hiding behind a tree just a part of his forehead was showing and his long dark brown hair was pointing at his presence.

“What?” he hissed back making its way to the tree.

“We should team up, these kids have too much energy,” Theo huffed out apparently out of the breath too and Liam relaxed because that was exactly what he was thinking.

“Oh, thank god I think I’m gonna pass out.”

The rules were not to get ripped their scarf off tugged in their pants by leaders. That was the first clue why Liam didn’t want to play this game. What if he accidentally pulled someone’s pants off? And then there was the running, so much running. So Liam was glad when he and Theo figured out a tactic that would provide a much less amount of running.

Sometimes there would be Liam who was the bait and scare off the child to another direction where there was Theo already waiting and ripping out the kid’s scarf quickly and sometimes they would change positions. Liam also found himself even enjoying it and smiled for the whole time and especially when Theo was the one who accidentally pulled someone’s pants off. He was just glad the kid didn’t puke on him.

There was a fire being held that night and he was too exhausted to even register what song they were singing. He had one kid on his left thigh and another on his right and his head was resting on someone’s shoulder. Liam was nowhere near any curiosity to find out whose shoulder was that but it was definitely the comfiest shoulder he has ever laid on.

After an hour or so and a lot of stains from the melted chocolate the children were hurried into beds and that was Liam’s cue on checking if every kid from his group was really in their beds.

Theo followed him saying something about Liam being too out of it not to trip over the steps. He didn’t mind at least he wouldn’t have to do it alone and it was too easy to ignore Mason’s amused face. So what, he had to be used to it. Liam often found friends by punching them in the face, this was no exception.

Liam was just checking on Claire making sure she won’t be puking anymore when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

“What,” he whispered since every kid was safely tugged under the covers sleeping deeply.

“You know you don’t have to kiss every kid on the forehead,” he said while his eyes sparkled under the moonlight and maybe Liam was too tired but there was a genuine smile on his face.

“I know but these kids are homesick and from my earlier experience, a kiss on the forehead is as much as I can do to make them feel better.” Liam moved on to another kid that was snoring loudly kissing him too and the kid smiled and nuzzled his head into a pillow. _Liam was so good at this._

“You are adorable, pup.” Liam would’ve punched him in any other part of the day but not at eleven at night. And maybe he hated Theo a little less after saving him from running today.

“Thanks,” he said instead moving onto another kid that was trying not to sob. That was Kyle, a little boy with black curly hair and oh so adorable smile, unfortunately he was attached to his parents maybe a little more than everyone else in here. His cheeks were stained with fresh tears.

“Hey, bud. You okay?” he whispered caressing his hair carefully. The boy opened his eyes looking at Liam sadly.

“I miss mom and dad,” he whispered blinking away his tears.

“I miss my parents too.” Liam smiled and wiped away those tears.

“But you are big,” Kyle croaked breaking out a quiet sob.

“Even big guys like me misses their parents, believe me. You know what we are going to do tomorrow?” he asked and the boy just shook his head.  
“We will write a letter to your mom and dad and you will write them about how much you miss them, okay?” Kyle smiled slightly his expression completely changed as he started to think about what he will write to his parents.  
“Night, kiddo. See you in the morning.” And he too kissed Kyle on the forehead feeling as the boy relaxed against the touch.

“Night, Li.”

When he came back to the door there was Theo leaning against the frame watching his every movement. There was something different in his eyes like all of the amusement drifted away. Liam wanted to ask what was Theo’s problem because if he looked at him like this Liam will have no other option than to punch him again. But Theo smiled and ruffled his hair.

“You are really good at this,” he said then smiling even more and Liam felt himself smiling too.

“Thanks.”

\------

The amount of embarrassing moments was getting dangerously low and Liam did not want to let himself believe that karma really did see him and was making sure he would have a peaceful week finally. There was no way he would be that lucky and so he waited the whole week for the bomb. But nothing came and they were in the second week of the camp and Liam was feeling great so far.

His team was just ten points behind the first place, his mom finally called him and asked how he was doing and even though Mason still ignored him he found a new friend. Despite their first meeting he and Theo had a lot in common. Liam learned that the boy had a dog too and his name was Felix and apparently that’s why Theo punched him in the first place because he knows what it feels like to have a dog and he would never forgive himself for running over a dog.

Also Theo brought him left-overs from dinner when he was hungry and that’s a thing that Mason never did. They were talking to early hours of the morning about their schools, families, dogs, their interests and Liam found himself really liking the guy.

Theo’s favourite colour was dark blue, his favourite music band Fleetwood Mac which was a thing Liam was very excited about because he could freely play his music in their cabin and no one would mock him for his taste. His favourite subject was biology and he wanted to be a doctor and study medicine in the future. Theo didn’t like team sports and he would much rather spend time in the gym. Liam promised himself he will persuade Theo into liking lacrosse because there was no way Theo wouldn’t enjoy lacrosse.

There were also the things he learned while playing some game or when he saw how the boy was interacting with other people. Theo didn’t exactly know how to act around little children because every time some kid asked him for help Theo would blush and send them to Liam because he was clueless. Theo also didn’t like running and every time there was a running game he always found a way how to dance around it. He didn’t like paprika; his face would always scrunch with disgust. He also didn’t like pickles but in some weird way he would always eat it and make a disgusted face after swallowing. Liam didn’t really get the drip but let the boy do what he thought was normal.

He also found out that Theo was scared of the dark because every time he found himself surrounded by nothing he would always start breathing quite quicker than before. Liam didn’t mind the constant light in their cabin, he knew really well how it felt to be scared of something so every time Theo was supposed to go somewhere in the dark Liam went with him always finding something, some excuse to go to the same place as he was.

It became an issue when they started to discuss the night game. Some of the leaders would be hidden in the woods all night and scaring children as they would try to win the game by finding the hidden treasure. Theo would be always silent while discussing the game like he was afraid he will have to play it along with children.

“Theo will be here.” Corey pointed to a place near a farm on the map.  
“You will hide close to the trail the kids are supposed to go and you will scare them by jumping from behind a bush.” Theo swallowed loudly but nodding hesitantly. Liam wasn’t surprised, he had to figure it out on his own there was no way Theo was telling them he was scared of the dark.

“Liam will be waiting here close to Theo but on the other side of the trail and much closer to the lake.” Liam nodded again watching as the boy with green eyes sighed loudly with relief. Maybe having Liam close helped Theo control his fear the same as having Theo close helped Liam be calm and as he was realizing this there was a question he didn’t dare to ask himself. Did he like Theo and what was he gonna do about it?

\------

The night of the game Liam watched closely as Theo was preparing himself emotionally for the upcoming night. Everything seemed fine, they laughed together and Theo asked him once again how was Jojo doing and if he didn’t ran in front of another car so Liam thought it will be fine. He just hoped his karma was still on his side and he wouldn’t mess all the fun again. His place by the lake was at least hidden in between some bushes so he was warm and didn’t have to worry about him being cold.

Theo would always scare the children before him and that was the cue for Liam to get ready for another scare jump. It was fine for the first half an hour when suddenly some kid came closer to him without yelling on Theo’s spot. More kids came without yelling before Liam finally decided there was something wrong with Theo.

He ran over just to hear a rapid breathing like someone was gasping for breath and he panicked running in the direction of the noise. There was Theo with one hand around his throat trying to get the lump out.

“Theo, hey.” Liam grasped his wrist moving it away from his throat, it wasn’t helping and so he put his palm on Theo’s chest pressing slightly. Liam had no idea of what was he doing; he had no experience with panic attacks. He just knew they were bad and needed to be stopped.

_Come on, think Liam. How are you calming yourself during your episodes?_

He often punched a wall but there was no wall to punch and Theo wouldn’t even be able to punch anything right now. Stupid idea, stupid.

He listened to music. There was no music.

Liam started humming his eyes focused on Theo’s mouth as it was closing and opening with uneven patterns. He hummed Fleetwood Mac hoping that it would make the other boy relax but it didn’t, it did absolutely nothing.

Moving on, he had to think of something else. Liam often put himself under a cold shower but there were no showers only a lake something about one mile from them. That was another unsuccessful idea. _Think Liam._

He held his breath. But that was stupid too, right? Theo couldn’t hold his breath when he couldn’t even breathe right now, right? Or was that the exact thing he had to do? Theo choked a strangled sound from him hot tears running down his cheeks and he immediately thought about Kyle and how Liam managed to calm him down.

Liam kissed Theo on the forehead and the breaths started to even out but not completely. He soothed the other boy’s arms trying to warm him up a little even taking of his jacket and throwing it around Theo’s shoulders. It helped for a little while but after a few minutes they were back at where they started.

_Kiss him again._

But where? When he kissed him on the forehead it helped but not for too long and so Liam looked at Theo’s lips. They were wet from the salty tears and trembling with suffocation. Liam hated to look at Theo like that and so he caressed the sides of his face thumbs wiping away the tears when he kissed him on the lips.

And it should’ve been a quick kiss helping Theo to start breathing again, to hold his breath for a little while so he could feel better finally. But feeling those lips pressed against his was a feeling he was not prepared for and Liam hated surprises and he hated karma. Maybe that was the reason karma hated him too because suddenly there was a hand on the nape of his neck and fingers tangling in his hair.

It hurt, Liam had to admit there was no pleasure in it, and maybe he should get a haircut. Then those fingers softened the grip and Liam suddenly didn’t want to cut his hair because he loved the way those fingers traced against the back of his neck. And Liam wasn’t sure either if Theo was breathing frequently by now because he was pretty much occupied by kissing him back.

It was supposed to be simple helping gesture not a whole make out session as Liam would’ve called it and just for the record he was not having sex with Theo in the middle of the woods. Before you ask, yes they were still kissing and yes it was still their first kiss if you didn’t count the forehead one which was kind of stupid because that would mean Liam was making out with every single kid in his team and that was messed up. He will tell you that much.

When they drew away from each other Liam had a sudden urge to kiss him again but he had to make sure Theo was okay now, make sure he was breathing normally. He studied his face glancing into those green eyes. His stomach felt weird and he thought Theo passed him the panic attack for a little while when Theo kissed him again and the panic attack in his stomach died.

So now they were even, right? Liam saved Theo and Theo saved Liam. Unless it wasn’t a panic attack but a liquid he was going to throw up on the other boy and god he hoped that was it because if not that meant he had butterflies in his stomach and that was an issue. Liam didn’t know what butterflies in your stomach meant but it couldn’t be a good thing swallowing a butterfly. How was he supposed to live with himself after this realisation? But he didn’t puke on Theo and that was concerning to say at least.

“I think I have butterflies in my stomach,” he said panicking a little about it until Theo chuckled in front of him.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked getting angry at Theo that he wasn’t helping him at all. He could die!

“I have butterflies in my stomach too,” he said then and Liam tilted his head uncomprehendingly.

“Did you swallow a butterfly too?”

But he didn’t get the answer when Theo moved in to kiss him again and as scary as it was to have butterflies in your stomach it was less scary when a guy like Theo Raeken was kissing them out. It was less scary when the guy who punched you first smiled into the kiss when you were lying in Liam’s bed in their cabin.

He never got an answer about how the butterflies got in there but he got to sleep with Theo and he got to ignore Mason the same way as he was ignoring Liam. He got to have a ride from the camp in a nice blue shiny pickup truck instead of a filthy bus.

Maybe karma liked him after all and maybe he liked karma too because now he could walk out Jojo and be beside his boyfriend who almost ran over the dog on their first meeting.

Maybe it was karma’s plan all along this time.


End file.
